


Bezsens

by Ariadna_Gryf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Fikaton 2016 Mirriel, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadna_Gryf/pseuds/Ariadna_Gryf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy na szóstym roku i jego sen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bezsens

**Author's Note:**

> Drobiazg napisany na piąty dzień Fikatonu na Mirriel.

Pierwszym, co zobaczył po przebudzeniu, był biały, nudny sufit jego dormitorium. Nakrył oczy ramieniem, próbując przywołać do siebie resztki snu, którego blade wspomnienie przyprawiało go o mocniejsze bicie serca. Śniło mu się, że…?  Ach, tak. Śniła mu się Granger. Granger, która w stroju baletnicy kręciła piruety w pozytywce jego matki. Pamiętał, że nawet się nie zdziwił, gdy uchylił pokrywkę i rozpoznał w figurce zminiaturyzowaną wersję tej zarozumiałej, przemądrzałej kujonki.

— Co tu robisz, Granger? — spytał we śnie, tak dla zasady.

— Jestem królewną i tańczę dla tureckiego boga, który zna bajkę o pudełku zapałek — odparła, zadzierając wysoko nos. Nawet na chwilę nie opuściła się z palców na całe stopy, chociaż jej białe baletki zaczynały rdzewieć na czubkach.

— Wychodź stamtąd! — warknął, potrząsając pozytywką. — Mam ważny egzamin! Muszę użyć pozytywki jako świstoklika!

Granger mrugnęła, trzepocząc gęstymi, teatralnymi rzęsami. Jej oczy zrobiły się większe, cała Granger zaczęła rosnąć i naraz stała przed nim w rzeczywistym rozmiarze. Teraz widział jeszcze wyraźniej jej poranione od nieustannego tańca nogi.

— Egzamin był wczoraj, Malfoy — oznajmiła wyniośle. — Nie zdałeś.

A potem się obudził i jedyne, co miał w głowie, to krwawe baletki Granger. Głupia, głupia dziewucha. Że też nie miał, kto mu się śnić.

Zsunął się z łóżka i powoli zaczął się ubierać.

Może dzisiaj w końcu naprawi tę szafę.


End file.
